Peroxide Hair in the Darkness
by sarkywoman
Summary: Figure it out as you read.


Peroxide Hair in the Darkness  
  
NOTES: Riley's left. Spike does not fancy Buffy. He has a chip, not a mental disorder. This story requires some sort of imagination. Anya's gone...to a galaxy far, far away. Does not include decent plot. This is quite a short fic.  
  
SUMMARY: Figure it out as you read.  
  
SLASH WARNING! Therefore it contains slash or I would not warn.  
  
RATING: R, but only because it is slash. There is no smut, but there is character death and...I'll think of something.  
  
PAIRING: X/S  
  
DEDICATION: To Anna, who is currently learning how to speak. OH MY GOD! SHE SPOKE!  
  
*************  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark, very dark. She didn't know where she was. She tried to think. The last thing she remembered was...pain. A demon had driven its talon into her chest, she had felt it puncture her heart. There was no way she could have survived. So maybe I didn't, she thought, a little scared. This did not seem like heaven.  
  
Then she saw a flash of colour in the darkness. Bottle blonde hair that is better than my own? She followed it, desperate for any direction or purpose. She walked down what felt like a narrow passageway, but she still couldn't see to be sure. Then all of a sudden, there was light.  
  
Buffy gasped at what she saw in front of her. Satan, smiling at her.  
  
***********  
  
Willow walked down the street, not paying attention to where she was going. Buffy was dead. It didn't seem real. She was barely aware of anything at the moment, except that she was taking this the worst. Of course, everyone was upset, but they were finding a way to deal. She didn't know how Xander was doing it, but he seemed barely upset.  
  
So absorbed in her thoughts she was, that she didn't hear the truck hurtling towards her.  
  
********************************  
  
Tara was sitting in the closed magic shop, attempting a resurrection spell for Buffy. It was for bringing life to dead.  
  
"Goddess of life and all things new, I call upon your graces.  
  
Bring death to alive, so my friends may be reunited.  
  
I call upon you graces."  
  
She was so nervous, that she wasn't aware that she had said `death to alive' instead of `life to dead', until a large black fog rose from the spell ingredients and enveloped her.  
  
Xander watched with amusement as he peeked at her behind the shelf. This was all going very well indeed. He hadn't even planned Tara. He put down the keys to the truck and went to see Giles.  
  
*********  
  
Giles was drowning his sorrows when the doorbell rang. He finished the last of his bottle and called for the person to come in.  
  
"That wasn't smart G-man, I could have been a vampire."  
  
Giles sighed the weary sigh of someone who had given up.  
  
"I don't think that I'd really care."  
  
"But you have to live... for me."  
  
Wait for it...thought Xander.  
  
"What about everyone else?"  
  
"Um, that's kinda what I came to tell ya. You see, Willow's been hit by a truck. And Tara's been sucked into oblivion."  
  
Giles sat bolt upright.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard. So now it's just you and me. Well, I'm actually planning to change that."  
  
Xander pulled out a gun. Giles stared at it, horrified.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to be like this, I really am. It wouldn't have had to be like this if Buffy hadn't staked Spike."  
  
Suddenly, it all made sense.  
  
"You loved him, didn't you Xander?"  
  
Xander grinned his usual way.  
  
"Yep, still do. That's why we're all gonna go see him, he wants to have a word with all of you."  
  
Xander raised the gun to Giles' head and fired. Then he put it to his own.  
  
"He wants to talk to me, too."  
  
The gunfire was the only sound in the recently vacated house.  
  
****************  
  
Spike/William the Bloody/ Satan looked up to the ceiling of the magnificent room he was in, then looked over to the cage that contained Buffy, Willow and Tara. Then, all of a sudden, the cage also contained Giles. Giles glared at Spike.  
  
"You bastard. You corrupted an innocent boy, and turned him against his friends."  
  
Spike just smiled.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to be corrupted."  
  
Buffy frowned at Giles.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?"  
  
The atmosphere in the darkened room was suddenly sliced through with,  
  
"Spike! I knew it would work!"  
  
Spike whisked Xander into his arms and onto his throne.  
  
"I told you it would, didn't I luv?"  
  
Xander grinned and looked at the cage that contained his `friends'.  
  
"Do we torture them now?"  
  
"Whatever you want, luv."  
  
"See, that's a plus of being the lover of the Prince of Darkness. There's always fun to be had."  
  
THE END 


End file.
